


You Do It To Me So Well

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiamory March, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoisakai asked: Hi, i don’t usually send prompt but can you consider writing Wintershieldshock with sex act : double penetration . Song for inspiration - Vanic X Zella Day - Hypnotic</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do It To Me So Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoisakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisakai/gifts).



> I know I said I was going for short, but this was my first prompt and I got really excited, okay? I’ll get better. Thanks aoisakai! Great song, btw!

* * *

The sharp, bitter flavor of the tiramisu burst over her tongue and Darcy moaned rather obscenely, given the public setting. Her eyes had fluttered shut when she pushed the silky fork full of dessert over her tongue, and when they opened again she was met with two sets of eyes, both blue, both burning as hot as the center of any flame.

She chewed delicately and swallowed, making sure to lick her lips and collect any lingering traces of sweetness from her mouth.

“Did you guys want some?” Darcy asked innocently.

Bucky actually growled quietly and Steve had to reach out and place a hand on his thigh to settle the dark haired man before he leaped over the table at her.

“I think we’re enjoying watching you eat it too much to interrupt, Darce,” Steve murmured, his voice low as he let his eyes drop to her mouth.

“More for me, then,” she teased with a satisfied smirk and lifted another bite to her mouth. Given the way Steve’s eyes widened just a fraction and he shifted subtly in his chair, she figured Natasha would be proud of her putting her lessons in seduction to such good use.

When her eyes danced back over to Bucky, the look on his face nearly made her underwear combust on the spot. She held that smoldering gaze as she turned her fork over and sucked a smear of chocolate and espresso from the silver prongs.

Like an over stretched rubber band snapping, Bucky was up and reaching for her hand, startling her into dropping her fork.

“Buck?” Steve asked, warily.

“Time to go,” he hissed and pulled Darcy to her feet.

“But I haven’t finished my dessert,” she pouted, but followed him as he tugged her towards the exit.

“I’ll just get the bill,” Steve called after them as he smiled fondly and shook his head as he reached for his wallet.

“We’ll be in the car,” Bucky replied, his grip on her not loosening for one instant.

He half dragged her to the limo Stark had lent them for their anniversary dinner and she could swear she heard the metal groan when he yanked the door open.

“Get in,” he ordered and she obeyed swiftly, knowing better than to challenge him when he used that tone.

“Something wrong, baby?” She asked as she slid carefully across the seat.

He scoffed as he folded down into the seat next to her with a grace that still managed to steal her breath away and get her blood boiling.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, girl,” he complained as he shut the car door “You know exactly what you’ve been doing.”

Deciding to press her luck, Darcy leaned against his side and placed her hand on the inside of his thigh, just above his knee. “What’s the matter, Bucky? Are you mad at me for eating all of the desert? I did offer to share.”

He caught her by the wrist and yanked her against him, restraining her arm behind her back as he looked down at her.

“It’s one thing that you’ve been teasing us all night, but you should know better than to be making those sounds where just anyone can hear you,” Bucky chided. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what a wanton little slut you’ve been acting all evening.”

Darcy felt her pulse and her breathing quicken as she leaned against his side and looked up into his stern expression.

“As soon as Stevie and I get you home we’re gonna have to teach you a lesson. Remind you who all your sighs and moans belong to,” he threatened.

She lifted her free hand and cupped his check. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” she marveled with mock shock.

He wrestled that hand behind her back and gripped it with the other one. “Of course, I’m jealous. The noises you were making… They were perfectly indecent. Every man in the place had his eyes on you and that filthy mouth of yours.”

His eyes dropped down to the filthy mouth in question and she licked her lips again, just for kicks.

Just as he was about to lean forward and follow her motion with a swipe of his own tongue, the door opened again and Steve climbed in, sitting across from them and looking them up and down. Bucky still held her wrists behind her back, but he’d straightened his back and leaned away from her.

“Everything okay here?” He asked cautiously, but Darcy knew he was enjoying the way she was riling up their boyfriend, almost as much as she was. She felt the car pull out into traffic.

“Bucky thinks I need to be taught a lesson, Steve,” she whined, puffing out her bottom lip. “It’s not my fault that tiramisu was just soooooooo good.”

Steve chuckled until Bucky turned his glare on him. “Our little hussy doesn’t need any more encouragement, Steven,” he growled. “You act like you don’t even care that she was making a spectacle of herself in there.”

Darcy watched as Steve grew serious, his eyes darkening as his pupils dilated with the memory. “Oh, I care,” he whispered.

She did her best to look contrite. “I’m sorry, boys. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Oh, you’re gonna make it up to us, alright,” Bucky assured her, gravely, putting his mouth right against her ear. “Trust me, sweetheart. You’ve got your work cut out for you, but we promise not to let you rest until we’re satisfied with your penance.”

She couldn’t help the soft moan as she felt his breath on her skin . She pressed her thighs together and arched her back to press her breasts against the cold hard planes of his metal arm under his dress shirt and suit jacket.

Darcy didn’t want to wait till they got home.

“What dirty little minx,” Bucky crooned, his right hand lifting to run his thumb over her bottom lip. “Trying to tempt us like that, rubbing up against me like some bitch in heat.” He glanced up at Steve, who was watching intently, and then stuck out his hand. “Give me your tie, punk.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, but reached up and loosened the knot and tugged the strip of silk off over his head. The dark blue of his tie had enhanced the color of his eyes beautifully, and it contrasted just as brilliantly against her pale skin as Bucky looped it over her hands. He tightened it around her wrists just enough to keep her arms securely behind her.

“That’ll help you keep your temptress hands to yourself,” he smirked as he swatted her gently on the backside.

Darcy couldn’t help the yelp that popped out as the smack jolted through her center. Bucky narrowed his eyes at her, knowing he hadn’t hit her hard enough to warrant such a reaction. Unless…

He tugged her roughly down over his lap, lifted her skirt, and pulled her panties down around her thighs. Peeking out from between her cheeks, her boys could now see end of the plug she’d worn all evening.

She tried to hide her smile as Steve gasped and Bucky got harder against her stomach. “Jesus, kitten,” he moaned.

“Darcy…” Steve whispered, eyes wide and hand twitching to reach out to her. “Did you put that in for us, princess? You been sitting on that all night?”

She nodded and wiggled just enough to really showcase her little surprise.

“Happy Anniversary?” She grinned and giggled when Steve and Bucky both groaned in unison. She watched Steve shut his eyes, tilt his head back against the seat, and shift again as he reached down to adjust himself in his dress pants.

“You’re right, Buck. We’ve got one needy broad on our hands. Can’t wait till we get home so we can give her just what she’s been ask'n for all night,” he panted. “Fuck, Darce, you gotta know what you do to us, babe.”

“She knows,” Bucky assured him as he pulled her panties back up over her ass, none too gently, and she bit her lip as he brushed against the end of the pink toy so not accidentally. He soothed her skirt down over her ass, getting another feel that had her whimpering.

Bucky pushed her up and set her against the far door before sliding back to his side of the seat. She felt a little less offended when she noticed how hard he was gripping the cushion, and how tight the muscles of his jaw and neck were.

Shifting carefully, she found a position that was amenable to both her arms behind her back and the plug in her ass, and if it displayed the long line of her naked thighs and calves to her advantage, well, that was just pure coincidence.

“You guys are really going to make me wait till we get home? I’ve been waiting all night, already, you know. Got myself all prepped, open, and slick. I worked that baby in right before you got home. It’s been hours already.”

“Shoulda thought of that before you ordered dessert, girlie,” Steve teased, shooting her a wink.  "We would be home by now and you would have saved yourself a lot of trouble. Now, well…“ He nodded to the dark look on the brunette man’s face. "I don’t think he’s gonna take it easy on you, now.”

Darcy winked. “Good thing I don’t want him to take it easy on me, then, huh. You either,” she added, lowering her voice and tilting her head to look at her through her lashes. “Let’s just say, if I can walk straight tomorrow I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“No worries there,” Bucky assured her. “Once we get home…”

His voice trailed off as the car slowed to a crawl, and the voice of the driver came through the cars speakers. “We have some traffic ahead. It might be a while. Looks like there’s been an accident on the bridge.”

Bucky groaned, and his head hit the back of the seat. “Of course.”

Steve pressed the intercom to thank the driver, the slouched down in his seat to wait it out. “Of all the rotten, luck… Sorry, Darcy, looks like we’re stuck for now.”

She whimpered and rubbed her thighs together, gasping as the toy caught on the seam of the leather seat and sent a bolt of pleasure right through her.

“Fuck it,” Bucky snapped, and reached over the radio controls and turned up the volume on whatever station was preset. “Come here, baby doll.” He pulled her across his lap, rucking up her skirt as he helped her straddle his thighs, then went for his belt. “Get over here and help me wreck this split, Stevie. I ain’t wait'n.”

Between the hungry look in his eyes, his deep Brooklyn accent rearing up, and his old school vernacular, Darcy was a goner.

She felt Steve at her back an instant later and heard the tell-tale rip and sharp sting across her hips as he removed the obstacle of her underwear. “Look how worked up you got our Bucky, Darcy girl,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her hair to the side and looked over her shoulder to where Bucky was yanking down his zipper and sliding a hand down into his boxer briefs to pull out his cock. “He’s so desperate to be inside you, babe.”

His voice was barely audible under the sound of the music, but his words had her shivering, all the same. Then Bucky was gripping her hips and lifting her up and pulling her forward to meet his rising thrust.

Darcy’s fingers clutched Steve’s shirt as Bucky slid home, and she fell against him, chest heaving as she leaned her head down on his right shoulder.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re ready for me, huh, sweetheart,” Steve admitted as he leaned against her back and kissed her neck. “Give me a second, ya jerk,” he chuckled at Bucky, then reached down and gave Darcy’s toy a tap and a twist.

Her hips jerked involuntarily, bringing Bucky deeper and causing both of them to groan into the other’s neck.

“No more play'n, Steve, I need to move,” Bucky gasped out as his hands tightened on her waist, sliding up to hold her ribs tease along the underside of her breasts with his thumbs.

“Okay, okay,” Steve laughed, and she felt him grasp her plug and pull it free, nice and easy, then start fumbling with his pants. “I need some slick,” he muttered and reached under her ass to press his fingers in around when Bucky’s body entered hers.

Ten seconds of groping and purposefully clumsy caresses had her and Bucky sweating and cursing, but then he moved his hand away, coated his rock hard erection with what he’d managed to collect, (It was quite a bit. She’d been soaking her panties since the car ride to restaurant when she’d watched her boys relax and exchange some kisses.), and then he was pushing into her.

“Fuuuuuucking hell,” Darcy gasped, glad she’d applied plenty of lube internally. Steven was not a small boy. Neither of her men were and she worked at fighting back against that initial panic of too much, too big, too full, her teeth catching on the taut tendons of Bucky’s neck as she opened her mouth and filled it with the taste of his skin.

She wanted to touch, wanted to strip them both of their clothes, but her hands were still secured behind her back, pressed between her back and Steve’s stomach.

Then her boys began to move and she wanted nothing more than to be exactly where she was, feeling exactly like this for the rest of time. Her boys always found the perfect rhythm to put her right on the knife’s edge of pleasure and keep her there.

Steve’s hands were now on her hips, holding her where they wanted as they fucked into her, taking turns filling her and then retreating, so that she always had one of them pushing in deeply.

“This what you wanted, baby?” Bucky asked, his lips like butterfly wings against her throat. “Been tease'n and begg'n and aski'n us with eyes since before we left the house, haven’t ya? Been walking around wishing one of us would pull that silly little toy out of you and fill you up just like you need. Fuck, Darcy, you’re so wet for us! How do you keep it from running down your thighs and dripping out for everyone to see?”

“Practice,” she said with a smile that hitched into a moan as Steve paused and she got both of them filling her for Bucky’s next few thrusts.

“If she can still smart off with that wicked tongue of hers, we ain’t doing something right,” Steve commented. When he started moving again it was in sync with his boyfriend so that she was alternately too empty and then stuffed too full.

“Guess we better try harder then, Stevie boy,” Bucky grunted, and they did just that.

For the next while it was hard and rough and brutal and perfect.

She came twice, her body shuddering and lighting up with the intensity of their fucking as she surfed one wave of ecstasy into the next. The stop and go surging of the car as they made their way slowly across the Manhattan Bridge towards Brooklyn and home blurred into the background as her men worked her over and over.

Music blared, and bodies plundered.

When Bucky finally came, filling her pussy with the hot flood of his seed she was almost a boneless rag-doll in his lap. He held her there, still semi-hard inside her, his hands petting her face and hair and arms and his lips leaving gentle little impressions of love and tenderness all over her face and neck as Steve continued to push himself towards his own end.

Steve’s arms went around them both, gripping one around her stomach and one around Bucky’s shoulders as he tensed and jerked against her back and released into her ass. When he finished, he eased out and she felt the now chilly tip of the plug as it pressed back inside her. She gasped, and then it was back, keeping her open and holding Steven’s come inside her.

“I don’t think we’re done with that, yet,” he grinned against her shoulder and gave her ass a little pat that left her twitching and moaning. He unbound her wrists then, pulling his tie free with a slither of silk.

“That’s right,” Bucky added, lifting her from his lap so that Steve could tug down her skirt and right her clothes, though her panties were still a useless scrap around her waist underneath it all. “Once we get you home we still need to teach you that lesson about when it is and isn’t appropriate for letting sinful little noises fall from those gorgeous lips of yours.”

She figured that was a pretty apt metaphor for the way they sat her carefully on the seat next to Bucky, her arms folded primly in her lap and her ankles crossed as they tucked themselves back into their trousers and zipped back up so they all had the appearance of cool civility as they approached their destination.

Darcy straightened her hair and tried not to wiggle too much against the seat.

Happy Anniversary, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> link for the video for this song if you like. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8K2QRwKq54


End file.
